Good Advice
by Lil-filly007
Summary: Hermione & Draco have never stoped arguing since they first meet. They have finally made Professor McGonagall reach the end of her rope so she goes to Prof. Dumbledoor for advice. But will his advice help or turn things upside down?! 4 Nat Mel Amy& Shorty
1. Back to school

Chapter 1  
A/N This is my first FanFiction so wish me luck.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters :( Wish they were ***************************************************************************  
**************************  
  
"It's time to leave Hermione," called Mrs Granger. "You'll be late for the  
train!"  
"Coming Mum," Hermione replied as she pulled her big brown & gold trunk down the stairs. The carpet on the stairs was very thick & cream coloured, so Hermione had to be very careful of it being ripped up or getting dirty. After a long sweaty battle she finally got the trunk down to the bottom of  
the stairs & her Dad helped her carry it out to the car. Before Hermione could think about what the year may hold she had arrived  
at King's cross station where the Hogwarts Express was filling up with  
young witches & wizards, their pets & their luggage. They came from all  
around the country & would be boarding the Express within 10mins with  
their friends. As Hermione stepped through the barrier, which was placed between platform  
9 & 10, she could hear the buzz of excitement & felt a familiar warm  
felling run through her veins. "Platform 9 ¾," sighed Hermione as she remembered the first time she had stepped foot into the wizarding world. She had only been 11! Her hair had only been shoulder length & really frizzy! She didn't know Harry! Or Ron! Hermione gasped at this thought, a scared sort of gasp not a normal sort.  
Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron's voice.  
"HHEEERRRMIIOONNE," he yelled & flung his arms around her. "HhhhhhHi Ron," said stuttered a taken back Hermione. (A/N I'm don't how 2  
write a person stuttering, tell if u know how) "Harry," yelped Hermione as she saw messy black hair bobbing towards her  
through the crowd. "Hi Hermione," Harry replied as Hermione through her  
arms around his neck. "We'd better get on the train or it'll leave without us," Harry said as he  
began walking towards the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~HERMIONE'S POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was very over enthusiastic when he hugged me & it fell VERY  
Different from the way he normally hugs me! He kind of pulled me  
right up close to him when he usually just lightly squeezes me....  
I like Harry SOOOOOOO much now!!! *Sigh* I can NOT help but  
get excited when I see him, like every time see him I get a  
feeling inside!! It's the most wonderful feeling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I got the feeling as soon as I saw him coming out of the crowd  
with his beautiful green eyes shining & a huge grin on his face!!  
I LOVE Harry Potter!  
  
~~~~~~~~RON'S POV~~~~~~~~  
  
I hugged Hermione but I think it was a bad idea! She  
seemed really scared after I hugged her but when  
Harry came out she basically jump through the roof!!!  
I wish I was more like Harry! He always gets the girl! *Sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~HARRY'S POV~~~~~~~~  
  
My heart jumped when I heard Hermione call my name. It was like  
an angel was singing to God! I wanted that hug to last forever!!!!!  
I want to tell her that, just say, "Do you know I love you?"  
I know Ron likes her so I could never do that to him...*Sigh*  
I might hint i like her or if Ron doesn't ask her out on the train  
I might at the feast!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
************************************************ A/N K, it was short but I'm working on it. Plz Review I don't care wat u  
think I just want to kno 


	2. Shocking Events

Chapter 2  
A/N Hope you like this story I'm in a writing mood, so yeah! I can NOT  
believe i wrote 1100 words or  
sumfing in Back to school!  
Disclaimer: Not my Characters :( *Sobz* All my Plot though ***************************************************************************  
*************************  
  
As the Hogwarts Express took off on its usual trip to Hogwarts three  
friends were piling into their usual carriage.  
"I wonder how long it'll take Malfoy to come & start off a year of  
insults?" questioned Ron with hatred. "Ron, cram down. Let's not think of that until we need too, ok?" Hermione  
said trying to stay as cram as possible even though she feel the exact  
same way towards Malfoy as Ron.  
A long time had passed & the trio was catching up on what they had done all summer. Yet Hermione kept on feeling a nervous sniggle in tummy which was accompanied my a strange felling because of the fact they were almost  
at Hogwarts & Malfoy still had not come to their compartment to start a  
fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~HERMIONE'S POV~~~~~~~~  
  
I am really worried about the Head Girl thing I didn't get a badge with my  
letter  
so does that mean I didn't get it? And why am I worried about Malfoy? Maybe because it's weird of him not to  
come &  
start some kind of fight with us the first chance he gets? But why am I  
worried?  
I don't think it a worried feeling now I think about it so that's good.  
*Relieved Sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~END POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione fell asleep while she was thinking about many things. The boys  
had thought it was best to let her sleep. Harry had soon decided he was  
going for a walk to stretch his legs but Ron couldn't be bothered so he  
stayed & watched Hermione sleep.  
After around 1/2 an hour Harry hadn't still come back but Hermione had  
just started waking.  
"Hey, I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?" Said Hermione in a  
distant tone to Ron who was looking out the window.  
Ron shook his head & continued to stare.  
Hermione got up & left wondering where the heck she was going to walk. She was walking up the isle between the compartments when she thought she  
heard Harry's voice. She slid open the carriage door. She was shocked &  
confused about what she saw.  
She thought she had heard Harry's voice but she must have been mistaken because what she saw in front of her was two people snogging in the middle  
of an empty compartment.  
It couldn't be Harry! She was so sure it wasn't. Maybe it was.  
The boy's face came into view. She focussed with all her energy & sure enough the boy was HARRY POTTER! He was in a compartment full on snogging  
LAVENDER! Hermione couldn't help it she starting crying, she started running back to where she had came from, to the only person who would understand her.  
  
********************* ***************************************************************************  
**  
A/N So wat do u think? CLIFFY! YAY! Plz review 


	3. The Question

Chapter 3 A/N Do you like? Well it's fun to write! I have so many ideas! But I have  
no idea where this will go!  
Disclaimer: Not my Characters: (*Sobz* I'm just play with them! *Yayz*  
It's my Plot. ****************************************************************************  
************************  
  
"RROOOONNNN," Hermione yelled as she ran crying into the small compartment. "Hermione what's wrong?" Ron said shocked & concerned. "Harry...Lav...der...now.....snog" Hermione couldn't say it, she couldn't admit she was in love with Harry to her other best friend! "What Hermione? Cram down & say it slowly." Ron said trying to keep as cram as possible. "Oh Ron," Hermione wailed as she flung herself onto the seat next to him. He slowly put his arm around her trying to comfort her or at least find out what was up with her. Hermione took a deep breath & said as slowly & calmly as she could, "Harry was kissing Lavender in a compartment down the hall." "Oh Minoe, Don't worry about him, he's.he's crazy if he didn't ask you out as soon as you hinted you liked him!" Ron spat out. "What?!?!" said Hermione said taken back, "Could you really tell?" Ron nodded. "Mione don't worry about Harry, he..." Ron was cut off by Hermione. "I don't think I ever really liked him, I think I really like..." this time it was Hermione who was cut off as Ron's lips meet hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever feel. "I Love you, Hermione," Ron said as the kiss ended, "Please would you be my girlfriend?" "Ron, Do you have to ask?" Hermione replied with a laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~HARRY'S POV~~~~~~~~ I was sitting a compartment by myself thinking about Hermione & looking out the window, when I heard the door open. I turned to see whom it was but I couldn't see the person's face because it was in shadow. As the person stepped forward I realised it was a girl cause of her shape, but who? "Hi Harry," she said in a flirtatious voice. "Umm...Hi," I replied try to see if I could pick the voice. "Harry I really, really like you & I always have." "OK..." "Well I wanted to tell you," she said quickly after I replied. She put her arms around my neck & pulled me close, she stepped side ways so we moved in a circle into the light. It was LAVENDER! Just he discovered the admirer was. She moved her head forward & meet his lips refusing to let go. I think someone walked in but I'm not sure! I hope no one did, I was trying to get away! "Get off me!" Harry yelled as loud as ever. Lavender was shocked & shrunk back. "Sorry," she whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes & with that she ran crying from the room.  
~~~~~~~~LAVENDER'S POV~~~~~~~~ I saw Harry walk into the empty compartment across from me so I thought I would go & see what was up. I walked in & he looked at me. I said "Hi Harry," I said kind of flirtatiously. "Umm...Hi," he replied I think he was wondering where this was going. "Harry, I really, Really like you & I always have," I said nervously. "OK...?" he replied. I think he was asking what we should do so thinking quickly I said, "Well I wanted to tell you." I put my arms around his neck & I kissed him. I was loving it, thinking he was too but he pulled away & yelled, "Get off me!" I stepped back, I couldn't help but cry. "Sorry..." I managed to say & I ran away from love, away from embarrassment & away from Harry Potter. How can I hate him when I love him so much? I can't!  
~~~~~~~~END POV~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************************************************************  
***********************************************  
A/N: I need someone 2 beta!!! If ne1 one wants 2 e-mail me. I think Nat  
might do it but I'm not sure. So on with story I guess, I have nothing  
better 2 do.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*********************************************** A/N: There is more of this chapter to come. I'll write it later 


End file.
